Promised
by Trekkiehood
Summary: Steve made a promise to Peggy. He promised her and now he had to follow through no matter how much it hurt. He was Captain America, he wasn't allowed to break promises. WARNING: This is really dark. Probably the darkest thing I've ever written. Other warnings on my profile. You have been warned. Based on the song "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman. Set in first movie.


**Song: Rewrite the Stars**

He had promised her. He didn't actually think it was going to happen. He should have been watching out for her. He was Captain America, he should be able to save the people he loved. But here he was. Standing at the fresh grave. Another death added to the many casualties in this bloody war. But this one, this one was different. This one was entirely his fault. She was dead. Peggy was dead. And he had pulled the trigger.

" _Steve. No, Steve listen to me." She grabbed the Captain's arm, causing him to turn. "You have to promise me."_

" _Nothing's going to happen," he said firmly. "I don't need to promise anything."_

" _Steve," she said again. "If something happens, you have to kill me. I know too much."_

" _So do I,"_

" _Promise me," she said staring him directly in the eyes._

" _Peggy,"_

" _Promise." She demanded._

 _Steve sighed as he pulled away, "Fine, I promise." She smiled weakly as he began to walk away._

" _Thank you, Steve,"_

He shouldn't have done it. Shouldn't have promised. But, he had, and Captain America wasn't allowed to break a promise.

" _You like her," Bucky smiled as he shoved Steve to the side._

" _Of course, I like her, she's a nice young lady," Cap replied blushing slightly._

" _No, I mean you REALLY like her." The soldier grinned. It wasn't often one could make the great Captain America blush. There was silence. Bucky looked up at the bright red face of his best friend. "I'm taking your silence as a yes."_

 _The Super Soldier nodded slightly, "It's not a secret I've really tried to hide. I guess, she was the one I was meant to find." he shrugged._

 _Bucky rolled his eyes, such a cliche Roger's answer. "So, why isn't it official?" he asked, stepping in pace with Cap. "Why haven't you asked her out yet?"_

 _There was another shrug, "I don't know, I guess it's not in the cards. I'm Captain America, am I even allowed to have a girlfriend."_

 _Barnes sighed, this man could be so annoying sometimes. "It's up to you, no can tell you if you can or can't have a girlfriend." he pointed at his friend, "You like her, she likes you. Who's to stop you?"_

" _I dunno, it just, kinda feels impossible." he rubbed his hand over his face._

" _Trust, me, it isn't."_

But, it was now. He had avoided any kind of romantic conversation. He didn't want to bring it up. He should have though. Should have told her how he felt. Told her how much he loved her. He waited too long and now it was too late. And it was his fault.

 _It was a simple enough mission. Get in, blow up the factory, get out. He'd awkwardly waved to Peggy as he left, earning him a sharp jab and raised eyebrows from Bucky. Steve just ignored him and lead the group away from the base. He knew what Bucky was thinking. He was thinking that he should have given her a goodbye kiss. He knew it. But he couldn't, not yet. It wasn't up to him, not when he wore this star on his chest. No one could rewrite the stars. Not him, not Bucky, and not even Peggy, though he was sure she'd get closer than anyone else could. But, he didn't. Just a small wave._

And he would regret that the rest of his life.

 _Captain America burst through the door. Hydra agents were running everywhere. He heard an explosion rip through one of the buildings, set off by one of his men. Not the one he was in of course. They were too organized for that._

 _Another explosion went off, remind him that he had to work fast. Using his shield against the oncoming enemies, he made it to his destination. The room where Hydra kept their attack plans. It was a large room and only half the lights were working. It didn't matter though, he only had a few minutes to learn as much information as he could and get out._

 _He was about to leave when the lights fully came on._

" _Leaving so soon Captain?" A voice said from behind him._

" _Schmidt," he answered back coolly, not even turning around. "I don't see any reason to stay." His hand tightened around his shield._

" _Before you run away with your little band of 'heroes,'" Red Skull mocked, "I advise you turn around."_

 _Cap was tempted to leave. Forget all about this encounter and leave. But, that was dangerous. If the Nazi decided to shoot him, he'd be done for. So he turned around quickly, bringing his shield to cover his chest and part of his face. However, he slowly dropped down to beside his waste in shock._

 _Peggy stood silently, hands tied behind her back. A look of grim determination on her face. She looked as if she didn't even notice the gun pointed to her head. But, Steve did. "Now, drop the shield and I might let her go."_

 _Steve was too shocked to move. But when the words sunk in, he slowly put his shield on the ground. "No, Steve!" Peggy tried to stop him. But, it was too late as he lightly kicked it away from himself._

" _So this is the great Captain America's weakness, I shall have to keep that in mind." he laughed as two men grabbed Steve from behind._

 _That's when Peggy stomped on the Schmidt's foot, causing him to drop the gun and watch as it skidded across the floor. Cap took the cue and easily knocked out his two men. Grabbing the gun, he pointed it at the Red Skull. He froze when the deformed man pulled Peggy in front of him and slowly began to back away. She struggled but couldn't get free._

" _Steve," she cried out, "Steve please, just do it."_

 _He couldn't, he wouldn't. This was the first girl he had ever loved, he couldn't._

" _Steve, you promised. And Captain America never breaks a promise." She whispered as she was pulled away._

 _Closing his eyes so he wouldn't see the tears flowing down her beautiful face, he pulled the trigger. He opened them to the surprised Red Skull dropping an unmoving Peggy. Before Steve could move, Schmidt had made his exit._

 _Cap moved towards Peggy. Holding her still form. She was dead. He had done what she had asked and he would never forgive himself._

He laid the small bundle of flowers down at the tombstone. Dropping to his knees he let out a bitter sob. Fate had pulled them miles apart. She was out of his reach. And it was his own stupid fault. "But you're here in my heart. So who's to stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?" He whispered as he allowed all that was left of his love, poured out on to the newly dug grave, of his beloved Peggy Carter.

~TH~

 **Before you murder me, hear me out. My friend made me. Sorry, but she did. I was trying to figure out what to write for this. I knew I wanted to use this song and was pretty sure I wanted to use Peggy and Steve. Then she gave me this idea. I said no. But after the fifteenth time, I finally gave in and wrote it for her. So blame her. And [insert friends name] I hope you're happy now. Becuase, I am most certainly not.**

 **Written for Wattpad's fanfic Bootcamp round three, corporal. Write a flash fiction/song fiction combo having the characters last words be direct lyrics from the song.**

 **I hope some part of you enjoyed this. I know, it's terrible. *sigh***

 **God bless,**

 **Trekkiehood**


End file.
